


And I Fell Heavy Into Your Arms

by gracie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drama nerds au, liam centric, there's a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie/pseuds/gracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Liam is the prince of the school play, Harry and Louis are stage managers, Niall’s in charge of the music and Zayn does props. It has nothing and everything to do with those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Fell Heavy Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, a friend was having a horrid day and really wanted a fluffy Ziam and that's exactly what she got. It's a vague Uni AU because I seem to live for those. The title is taken from Mumford and Son's latest album, Babel. If you haven't heard it, please do, it's amazing. And of course, I own nothing. enjoy. :) 
> 
> For HC, my actual sunshine.

Liam really, really likes Drama. He swears he does, he remembers feeling over the moon when Louis Tomlinson, a senior, announced his name for the role of lead prince. It was Liam’s first role as a main character and he was so happy. He remembers staring in disbelief until Harry and Niall jumped on him in congratulations. He can remember the impromptu party his friends threw for him that night and he can remember being on top of the world.

The problem is really, Liam sort of forgot about the part where he has to perform in front of other people. His friends were always telling him that he was good enough, that his singing voice was wonderful and well, Liam figured that they just had to say that because they were his best mates. He had never actually sung in front of other people, not counting rehearsals and auditions because they just do not count. He figured that there wasn’t much he could do about any of it now as it was opening night and he was on in two minutes for his first number. Liam looks in the mirror of his dressing room one last time before rushing to his stage entrance. Harry is already there, walkie talkie in hand and smiles when his eyes fall in Liam.

“Are you ready, mate?” Harry asks glancing at his watch, Liam just looks green and shakes his head. He peeks behind the side curtain and sees a full house. Shit. Harry rubs his back in encouragement and looks at his watch again. “You’ll do great, I’m sure of it. Knock ‘em dead in three.. two.. one..” and pushes him on the stage.

Liam stumbles on the stage and hopes no one seen it. He takes a deep breath as he hears the Niall’s guitar strum the opening notes of his number. _You can do this Liam Payne_ , he says in his head and opens his mouth to let out the notes he’s been practicing for the last three months.

xx

All around him the party is thriving. The bass of whatever generic pop song was playing is dictating the jumping moves of everyone around him. He felt sweat drip off his forehead and takes another swig of his drink.

“Great performance tonight, man.” Someone from the heart of the jumping bodies calls out.

“Thanks, mate!” Liam yells back and continues moving on to the crowd.

He can’t remember the performance, can’t remember anything other than opening his mouth to sing the first notes and the applause of the audience at the end of the show. They were so loud and the energy just fed him, he’s buzzing which could actually be the alcohol rather than the actual performance. Liam doesn’t know really, he just feels so good and he really hopes Harry remembers to burn him a copy of the performance because he’d really like to see.

Liam’s in the kitchen the next time he sees faces that he can put a name to. It’s Zayn, one of the stage managers named Louis, and Niall, all drama kids, and they’re grinning and laughing and he’s wondering when the last time he’s seen them this carefree. Probably before the production started, if he’s honest. Zayn’s filling up the shot glasses of the people around him when he spots Liam.

“Oi, Liam! The star of the show tonight! Care to join us for a shot, yeah?” And Liam thinks, why not? Before nodding his head yes and grinning madly. The others cheer madly and yell one two three before they’re downing their shots and hugging and laughing some more. Liam can’t remember this time he’s felt this good (maybe when his name was called all those months ago or maybe when he first met all the others) but he wants to feel this good forever.

They’re all yelling _congratulations on such a wonderful performance_ and _aren’t you glad that’s over_ and _you sounded bloody fantastic out there_ over another round of shots while Liam just blushes and mumbles _I really couldn’t of done it without you guys_ and _no, really I’m serious_.

Then Zayn is grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor and Liam just feels so good and he’s still buzzing so he doesn’t mind that they’re jumping to some song, screaming the wrong lyrics. He decides he might not ever feel this good again and he should probably hold on to it while he can.

xx

They’re outside, Zayn and Liam, leaning against the brick of the building, breathing in the cold, cooling down. Zayn is smoking a cigarette and holding Liam’s hand and Liam can’t think of one other place that he’d rather be. They’re laughing, cracking jokes and Zayn mumbles about how much he loves Liam’s voice, how it’s a bit like a blanket and makes him feel warm. Liam decides he loves the way Zayn blushes like he didn’t actually mean for that last bit to come out. He’s watching Zayn’s face in the faint moonlight and the way his mouth moves when he says it, the way that he breathes the smoke in and out, the way that his eyelashes curl when he blinks. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring (okay, maybe he realizes he’s staring) until Zayn turns his head to look at him, rather shyly he thinks, and smiles. Zayn drops the used cigarette on the ground and uses his foot to stomp it out. Then he’s using his free hand to touch the side of Liam’s face and still smiling. Zayn’s just staring into Liam’s eyes, holding his face and Liam is still buzzing and now there’s a funny feeling in his stomach, but it feels so good now and he realizes he may never have this moment again, may never have this energy and confidence again so he takes the leap and his lips are on Zayn’s.

Liam can feel Zayn smiling against his lips as if to say _finally, I’ve been waiting for you to do this_ and he can feel the warmth from his stomach spreading to his toes and his fingers. This is whole new kind of buzzing, he feels better than before and he’s not sure how that’s exactly possible. Zayn pushes harder into the kiss and pulls Liam closer and they’re so close right now and he can’t help being in love with the feeling. They break and they’re laughing and touching each other’s faces _is this even real_ and _how come this never happened before_. Then they’re kissing again, softer this time, sweeter and Liam never wants to lose this feeling, ever.


End file.
